The Task
by zakuro71
Summary: Ia memandangi botol alkohol ditangannya, menenggaknya lagi, dan lagi. ia ingin dirinya bebas, tanpa ada rasa bersalah. ia rela seseorang membawa pergi dosanya dan ingatan masa lalunya. yang merupakan mesin pembunuh manusia pada zamannya. WARNING : AU, PLOTLESS, OOC. Slight EruRi/RiRen. Info lebih lengkap, silakan baca author note diawal cerita.


**A/N: Selamat malam minna dimanapun anda berada, saya ingin mempersembahkan fict doodle saya. Jika anda berkenan monggo dibaca, jika tidak ** **semoga anda bisa lanjut membacanya ****.**

**Sebenarnya ingin buat fict Rate T, tapi entah kenapa rada-rada menyindir M…**

**Bukan rada sih kayaknya emang M. tapi saya tetap pasang T.**

**Oh iya untuk hal nganu, dimohon pengendalian sendiri ya, disini bagian itunya akan saya beri tanda (*) untuk riren, dan (**) untuk eruri. Jadinya jika anda tidak suka hal itu, bisa melewatinya :-)d**

**akhir dari bagian nganu, bisa anda temukan ditanda bintang kedua setelah yang pertama.**

**In the end, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca author note ini, dan untuk membaca doodle ini. **

**Note: Jika ada kesalahan data atau apapun itu, author bersedia menerima kritik beserta saran.  
**

**Salam Jebret.**

* * *

**The Task**

**Shingeki no Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, setting AU, PLOTLESS**

**Slight pairing Eruri/Riren**

**Don't like? Thanks if you wanna read this!**

* * *

Ia menatap semu kedalam suratnya, hanya membiarkan udara dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang pucat. Sebuah kerutan muncul di keningnya yang halus, ekspresinyapun berubah seketika. Ia rasakan wajahnya menghangat, sementara kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak. Namun ia tak peduli, ia tetap menekuri surat itu hingga habis. Sampai salam penutup mengembalikan dirinya pada kenyataan.

Ia meletakkan surat itu ke meja, kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang amat dalam dan kelam, sesuatu yang datang dari masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, tetapi malah menghantuinya.

Cairan alkohol mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering, seketika tubuhnya menghangat. Bukan stress alasan utamanya melarikan diri pada alcohol, yang membuat tubuhnya kurus bagaikan mayat. Tapi pecandu alcohol yang satu ini ingin sekali membunuh, membunuh masa lalunya.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian melangkah ke jendela. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil Jeep yang terpakir di halaman. Mobil itu sungguh sangat kotor dan berdebu, terlihat sekali bahwa kendaraan itu jarang dipakai, atau malah sudah tidak dipakai. Dia menggeleng, kemudian beringsut menuju tempat tidur berukuran king yang tak jauh dari jendela. Terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang berbaring disana. Iapun menyibak selimut, melepaskan sandal rumahnya, lalu masuk kedalam selimut memeluk seseorang yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu.

Sepasang kelopak mata menutup menaungi iris hitam kelam di dalamnya. Ia lelah jiwa dan raga, berharap istirahat akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun insomnianya tidak akan membiarkan ia beristirahat lebih dari tiga jam.

Sebelum terlelap, sebuah keputusan terbit dalam pikirannya.

Bahwa dia akan kembali melakukan pekerjaan itu, tak peduli apapun resikonya demi melindungi sesuatu yang berharga walau ia terpaksa atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipaksa, Ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Tetapi ada hal yang harus dicamkan baik-baik, ini adalah kali terahir ia melakukan pekerjaan yang melanggar hak asasi manusia.

* * *

Sepiring omelet dan secangkir kopi robusta terhidang di atas meja. Aroma Kafein yang kuat membuatnya terbangun dari tidur, ia langsung melirik jam dinding dilihatnya jarum jam menunjukan pukul tujuh.

_Tidak biasanya aku tidur lebih dari tiga jam._

Pandangannya beralih dari jam ke meja besar didekat perapian dan mendapati seorang pemuda remaja sedang meletakkan semangkuk salad dan perlatan makan di sana, lalu pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap Rivaille-sama." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu membantunya berdiri dan merapikan jubah tidur tuannya, kemudian membimbingnya kemeja makan.

"Kau disini bukan sebagai pelayanku, Eren Jaeger," Rivaille menekan intonasi suaranya pada dua kata terakhir. Sementara matanya menangkap sesuatu yang kurang di meja."Bawakan aku Koran." Perintahnya yang segera dituruti oleh pemuda berpakaian rapi itu.

Rivaille mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda itu, memperhatikan punggung berjas hitam yang begitu membentuk lekuk tubuhnya berikut dengan celananya yang mengetat dibagian bokong, tak luput ia perhatikan juga garis-garis yang mengkerut dan mengendur di sana ketika ia berjalan menunjukkan ukuran celananya yang sempit. Sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Rivaille mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya dalam diam, sejurus kemudian eskpresinya berubah sendu.

Samar-samar sebuah kata mengalun pelan dari bibirnya, seusai kopi itu menelusuri rongga mulutnya.

_Hangat…_

.

.

.

* * *

_Dear Tuan Rivaille._

_Saya berharap tidak mengganggu anda di waktu anda membaca surat ini. Tetapi sebuah urusan penting dan mendesak membuat saya menulis surat ini dan segera mengirimkannya. Sepenting apa surat ini? Anda akan menemukannya di kalimat berikutnya, sebelumnya saya beritahu terlebih dahulu bahwa musuh anda, Irvin Smith telah bangkit dari kuburnya._

_Tuan Rivaille yang terhormat,_

_Maafkan saya jika hal di atas mengagetkan anda,saya tidak begitu terampil menahan rasa gelisah. Seperti yang anda tahu, bahwa anda telah membunuhnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu _ _dan saya percaya anda sudah memastikannya baik-baik orang itu sudah mati._ _Tetapi tidak, dia kembali menunjukkan wajahnya di sebuah kasino termahal di jantung kota._

_Tuan Rivaille,_

_Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika sebuah isu mengerikan hinggap ketelinga saya. Kita semua tahu, organisasi yang kita bina bersama hingga sebesar ini takkan mudah diruntuhkan begitu saja. Tapi dengan munculnya 'Undead Man' _ _sebuah istilah baru untuk Irvin Smith, _ _dia akan melibas seluruh organisasi mafia hingga ke akarnya seperti yang kita lakukan padanya dulu. Desas-desus yang saya dengar, dia kembali membentuk sebuah organisasi dengan menggabungkan beberapa organisasi kecil yang ada, lalu bekerjasama dengan pemerintah. PEMERINTAH! Bayangkan itu? Saya tidak bisa menebak apa isi pikirannya, saya yakin sepuluh tahun telah berhasil menempa mentalnya hingga gila _ _berkerjasama dengan mantan musuhnya._

_Tuan Rivaille di manapun anda berada,_

_Jujur saja, hal yang membuat saya lebih khawatir bukanlah masalah organisasi, melainkan anda. Kenapa? Desas-desus lain mengatakan dia akan mengincar anda terlebih dahulu, membuat anda merasakan keadaan yang sama dengan dirinya bahkan lebih tidak mungkin dia membunuh orang disekitar anda,kerabat dekat, lalu melenyapkan harta anda, bahkan membunuhi orang yang anda sayangi. Mohon maaf, bukan berarti kita mempercayai begitu saja desas-desus ini, tetapi ada baiknya kita 'sedia payung sebelum hujan' bukan? Keluarga mafiapun telah memutuskannya, bahwa anda harus pergi menamati cerita bersambung dari kisah Irvin Smith,_ _ jangan sampai termin kedua muncul dan mengancam organisasi kita. Mereka menganggap anda telah gagal dalam tugas anda dan membuat organisasi keluarga mafia dalam bahaya, _ _sebagai bentuk hukuman anda, anda diperintahkan untuk melenyapkannya kembali untuk selamanya 'Undead Man' apapun yang terjadi._

_Akhir kata, saya menulis bagian terakhir dengan sangat terpaksa. Tetapi sebagai teman dan sekretaris, saya harus mengingatkan anda untuk hal ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika bahasa yang saya gunakan terlalu kasar atau terkesan memerintah anda. Untaian doa tak ada hentinya saya lantunkan untuk keselamatan anda dalam misi ini. Sepuluh tahun tidak membuat sendi-sendi anda berkarat bukan? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anak itu? Eren Jaeger namanya? Semoga keadaan kalian sehat selalu._

_Berikut dengan surat ini, saya lampirkan sebuah surat perintah resmi yang ditanda tangani ketua umum keluarga mafia._

_Note: Gunther akan datang membawa segala perlengkapan yang anda butuhkan, beberapa hari setelah surat ini diterima._

_Salam Hormat,_

_Petra Ral._

* * *

Pria ini tingginya hanya 160 cm, tubuhnya biasa saja sama seperti pria kurus lainnya. Matanya tajam seolah-olah ia menelanjangi siapa saja hanya dengan tatapannya. Memang dari segi fisik tidak ada yang menarik darinya, hanya rambut hitam kelamnya yang menurut sebagian orang, merupakan nilai keindahan fisik dari pria ini. Tapi, jika sebagian orang itu melirik iris matanya yang sewarna dengan rambut itu mungkin mereka menelan kembali kata-katanya.

Lalu apa yang paling membuat pria ini disentuh, diraba-raba sensual oleh wanita?

Harta dan jabatan, jawaban biasa untuk menggambarkan pria ini, jika kita tambahkan kata 'misterius' cukuplah kita menggambarkan sebagian besar sifatnya. Seburuk apapun kartu yang dia dapat dalam permainan _poker,_ orang-orang tidak akan bisa membaca '_poker face_' yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek, ditambah latar belakangnya yang misterius, membuat wanita semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Dia juga dikenal sebagai seorang petualang cinta yang liar.

_Royal Straight,_ penonton kembali bertepuk tangan, taruhan dimenangkan. Wanita-wanita itu semakin liar menggosokan bagian tubuh mereka ke kursi maupun menyentuh bagian tubuh Rivaille secara sensual hingga menimbulkan arus pendek listrik pembangkit api nafsu birahi.

Rupanya, kehidupan glamor bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya. Sepanjang apapun Limousin yang menjemputnya, sebanyak apapun wanita mengikutinya menggerayangi kemanapun disetiap langkahnya. Atau seberapa mahal anggur dan vodka yang kerap kali menemani acaranya, tidak ada satupun dari hal di atas yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum barang sedikitpun.

Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang yang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini, setelah ia melakukan sebuah misi paling berbahaya yang pernah ada yang bahkan mafia seniorpun banyak sekali yang gagal hingga kehilangan nyawa mereka. Kulitnya pucat, sikapnya seperti orang tak berselera hidup. Hanya alcohol dan anggur sahabat setianya, menggantikan nutrisi tubuh berupa makanan padat nan bergizi membuat beberapa setelan di lemari harus dibuang karena terlalu besar.

Rivaille melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela Limousinnya, matanya menangkap sebuah toko cerutu di pinggir jalan jantung kota, sebuah toko tua yang lusuh dan sangat kontras dengan gedung-gedung berpendar cahaya lampu-lampu malam disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang dimana masa-masa ia masih aktif membantu organisasi, membuat organisasi itu hidup dan semakin besar. Betapa tak terhitungnya jumlah keringat yang ia keluarkan untuk membajak container berisi anggur illegal, atau menyuap polisi jalanan berpangkat rendah. Bahkan menghilangkan bukti dan saksi dari kasus kawan mereka yang sedang tertangkap polisi. Semua berbagai macam pelanggaran hak asasi manusia telah dicicipinya bahkan ia menikmatinya seperti potongan kue strawberry. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Ia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan kotor semacam itu.

Ia memutuskan berhenti, ia letih, juga lelah. Seumur hidupnya ingin ia habiskan bersama orang yang dicintainya, menggendong bayi manis yang selalu membuatnya begadang semalaman. Bermain dengan anjing ketika keluarganya mengadakan piknik, atau membacakan dongeng anak-anak untuk buah hatinya setiap malam. Rivaille tersenyum tipis membayangkannya, tapi segera hilang mengingat ia sering menghilangkan anggota keluarga orang lain, membunuhnya diam-diam, melarungkan mayatnya ke laut dengan pemberat. Rasa bersalah ini pasti akan terus menghantuinya sampai mati, sebagai hukuman berupa siksa di dunia terhadap seluruh perbuatannya.

Rivaille mengeluarkan sebatang cerutu dari dalam saku jasnya, cerutu yang tidak seberapa harganya malah bisa disebut murahan, tapi selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Cerutu yang memiliki nilai lebih di matanya, juga di hatinya. Cerutu kesukaan seseorang dari masa lalu, seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya yang juga merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Seseorang yang kini telah mati bersimbah darah di apartementnya, yang mungkin saja saat ini bangkainya telah dimakan hewan-hewan pengurai.

_Aku mencintaimu… Rivaille._

Kata-kata indah terakhir dari mulut penghisap cerutu itu selalu membuat hatinya sakit. Sebuah delusi akan rasa sakit membuatnya berhalusinasi akan malam berdarah itu, juga malam-malam terakhir mereka bersama. Sebagai seorang kekasih.

Rivaille terbatuk-batuk, tangannya menggerayangi liar kotak obat-obatan di mobil itu. Mencari bungkusan obat yang dapat melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Rasa sakit kehilangan, rasa bersalah, penghianatan dan kebahagiaan semu di dunia fana. Tangannya mengambil obat secara asal, membuka bungkusnya dan langsung meminumnya tergesa-gesa. Tiga butir depresan berbagai macam warna sukses membuat tubuhnya bertekuk lutut, memberikan efek seribu buaian surga dimana malaikat-malaikat pemetik harpa membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, menemaninya menjelajahi surga mimpi.

* * *

"Rivaille-san?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memecah lamunannya, ia mendapati Eren sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir. Nafsu makannya hilang, entah mahluk neraka mana yang mengembalikan bunga memori masa kelamnya. Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut ketika Rivaille menarik tangannya lalu menyeretnya ketempat tidur, menjatuhkannya dengan sekali dorong; mengacuhkan segala pertanyaannya tentang sikap kekasihnya yang aneh.

*Sebuah _French kiss_ membungkam mulut cerewetnya yang tak berhenti menginterogasi Rivaille.

Entah berapa kali Eren meminta penjelasan dari Rivaille, memintanya berhenti menciumi tubuhnya, lalu meninggalkan tato biru diberbagai tempat yang sensitif. Eren kesal setiap kali Rivaille tak mendengarkannya, maka dari itu; ia menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara perangsang birahi. Walaupun bagian tersensitifnya sedang dilumat Rivaille.

Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu alasannya mengapa, ia pasrah ketika tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti naluri dan birahi, merangsang lawan mainnya ditempat tidur memberikannya segala cinta yang ia punya.

Jika dalam hal permainan _truth or dare_ Eren yang selalu menang, tapi tidak untuk _battlefield_ yang satu ini. Eren dipaksa merasakan klimaks dari permainan handal Rivaille, yang tanpa izin memainkan _G-Spot_nya yang sensitif. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia menggigit bibirnya, Rivaille-lah yang menang.

Rivaille menurunkan jubah tidurnya, menampilkan tubuh lelaki berkepala tiga yang penuh luka gores dimana-mana sebuah tanda garis keras dari kehidupannya dulu. Ia kembali membombardir pasangannya, menerornya dengan ciuman tanpa henti, menikmati segala rasa perih dibibirnya. Membiarkan Eren menggigitinya sampai puas.

Tapi Rivaille takkan membiarkan Eren puas sebelum mencicipi _main dish_-nya.

Rivaille memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Eren, memaksa Eren menghisap, mengemut dan menjilati jarinya. Terkadang Eren membuat suara tercekat, dikarenakan jemari Rivaille memaksa masuk rongga mulutnya lebih dalam. Eren tak bisa mengelak ketika benda itu bermain-maindengan lidahnya, menggelitiki setiap permukaannya, memberikannya sebuah rangsangan yang menjelema menjadi candu.

Rivaille menghentikan aksi oralnya, kali ini pertahanan Eren akan ia uji. Rivaille mengarahkan senjata laras panjang miliknya kedalam ilusi surgawi milik Eren. Ia siap meluluh-lantahkan pertahanan Eren dengan sekali dorong,

*TOK TOK TOK

"Maaf Rivaille-sama, tuan Gunther Schultz menunggu anda di ruang utama dengan membawa kabar penting dan darurat. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf mengganggu anda tuan, saya mohon pamit.

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Don Raviolli," ucap Gunther seraya berdiri untuk memberi hormat kepada sang pemilik rumah yang baru saja datang dengan tampang murka seakan-akan siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani berinteraksi dengannya.

"Duduk. Satu hal, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, dari awal aku memang tak berminat menjadi Godfather jadi lupakan aku pernah menduduki posisi itu. Dan kau tahu Gunther? Kau sukses mengganggu acara sarapan pagiku." Jawab Rivaille dengan nada ketus pada lawan bicaranya di seberang meja, sementara sang tertuduh hanya menunduk merasa tak enak.

"Maafkan saya Rivaille-sama," Gunther mengalihkan matanya pada hal lain ketika bicara, berusaha menghindari tatapan maut Rivaille. "Tapi saya mempunyai informasi yang harus segera saya sampaikan pada anda." Ucapnya lagi, kali ini tampangnya berubah serius membuat Rivaille memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Pastinya anda tahu soal kebangkitan 'Undead Man' Irvin Smith bukan? Kabarnya dia sudah menenggelamkan dua organisasi tingkat menengah dan antek-antek mereka. Menggagalkan pengiriman illegal mereka dan ikut membantu polisi dalam membasmi perdagangan narkotika. Hal ini secara tak langsung berdampak pada organisasi lainnya, termasuk organisasi kita. Berbagai macam terror tak akan membuatnya gentar, " Gunther berhenti sejenak, matanya memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang bersandar pada sofa empuk dengan mata terpejam. Seolah-olah tak peduli dengan perkataannya.

"Tetapi saya yakin, ia pasti ada kelemahan. Diketahui pertengahan bulan maret nanti akan diadakan pesta elit pemilik hotel dan kasino mewah sedunia. Diperkirakan ia akan muncul disana untuk membantu polisi mengamankan tempat itu. Anda bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membunuhnya. Lalu, saya datang untuk menyampaikan perlengkapan ini tuan,"

Gunther membuka kotak besar yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Dari dalam sana, keluar lagi sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna silver dengan ukiran disepanjang garisnya. Gunther meletakkannya kemeja, lalu mempersilakan Rivaille untuk membukanya.

Rivaille bangkit dari posisi malasnya, kedua tangannya meraih kotak itu dan meletakkannya dipangkuan. Jemarinya mulai mengutak-atik kunci angka yang sudah memudar angka-angkanya, menandakan bahwa kotak itu sering dipakai pemiliknya.

Kotak terbuka, perlahan ia buka tutupnya. Sebuah kilatan cahaya memantul dari dalam sana, dari sebuah benda besi berwarna silver, benda bernilai historis dari sejarah masa lalunya. Sebuah alat pembunuh manusia yang ia gunakan disetiap kesempatan. Alat itu juga yang membunuh musuh bebuyutannya,

yang juga mantan kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
